


Invader Cry

by Kawaiihibiscus



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Romance, Cute GIR (Invader Zim), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, My First AO3 Post, Smeets (Invader Zim), Smut, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiihibiscus/pseuds/Kawaiihibiscus
Summary: The Valaryan empire and Irken empire have been at war for centuries with no signs of ceasing. Cry, the heir to the Valaryan throne is frankly in need of new perspective. So what can one do either then ditch their home planet to hang out on a backwater mudball known as earth. Funny enough she never expected to see an Irken this far out.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. The Valaryan Princess (Prologue)

**Prologue**

Cry carefully plucked at the strings of her lute as she sat next to the small pond in the palace’s gardens. The grass she rested on was still dewy from the early morning and she knew it would stain her silken robes, but she didn’t seem to mind if she had some time to herself. This small corner of the place grounds was one of the only places she could find some solitude from her many tutors, servant droids and especially her Queen mother. The gold bangles on her wrist jingled with every pluck of the strings as she played a song her mother taught her when she was small.

_The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,  
They shine with equal splendour, still above far humbler halls.  
I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,  
Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago._

_The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,  
I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow.  
But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,  
I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head._

_Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least,  
The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast.  
The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest,  
Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request._

_For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,  
It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—  
And of my children high and low, from beggar to above,  
The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love._

_The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command.  
Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand  
That land and people first have needs that I may not deny—  
So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die._

_A friend, a love, a child—it matters not, I know indeed,  
That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need.  
They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require,  
With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire._

_These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed,  
The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead.  
Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—  
And if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!_

She sang softly to herself as best she could in accordance to what her tutor taught her. Just as she plucked the last couple notes she heard a tell-tale rustling of heavy fabric and grass; she could smell her mother’s perfume before she could catch a glimpse of her walking over to the pond. Just great, she thought, I finally get some peace and quiet and she must come and nag me or give some sort of chore, Cry sighed with annoyance. Her mother, Empress E’liria, walked with prestige and grace towards her only daughter and heir, if you asked anyone in the empire they’d tell you that the princess was just as beautiful if not more than the empress thanks to her genetics. The mother and daughter had the same smooth caramel skin, the same long silver locks, she had even inherited her oval shaped face, long grey tail, and slightly pointed nose. Say the only differences in the duo where the height difference as the princess had inherited her father’s tremendous height as she stood a solid foot above the older woman.

The empress arrived in front of Cry, her figure blocked out the two suns in the purple Valaryan sky from where Cry was sitting, “That was lovely T’aminde (darling) , you have so many talents one can only wait in anticipation for you to join our military pursuits.” Her mother was of course implying that Cry was old enough to take part in her Empire’s war efforts in conquering new planets, and most of all fighting off their enemies such as the Irkens or Plortons. Cry being the crown princess was expected to lead a great war expedition to prove her worth to her family, and the Valryan people as their future ruler. Cry put down her lute and stood, staring down at her mother she sighed “Nokoma (mother), you know I hold only love for this empire and for our family but you know that my path is that of learning and discovery, I don’t believe I’m meant to be great war hero such as yourself” she said plainly as she has said over a hundred times this week. “Nonsense” her mother retorted “you are the crown princess and are meant for great things, this will include crushing our enemies and expanding the empire!” Cry simply frowned, her mother had led five successful war expeditions by the time she was seventeen, she could never hope to keep up with her standards. “N’ime deltim Nokoma (my dearest mother) you know that I am different from you, I’ve already decided I’m going on a scouting mission to expand our empire, I’ll make myself useful by discovering new worlds, and perhaps on my return then I will join the war effort, please understand mother I need to learn from our universe to become the best ruler I can be” Cry explained. “Are you sure you’d rather go gallivanting across the galaxy instead of learning to take charge in the war front?” The empress asked critically. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning; my decision is final!” Said the princess as she turned away from her mother her red robes fluttering in the cool Valaryan breeze. As she walked away from her mother with her long tail wrapped around her waist, angry tears stung her eyes, she would prove herself even if it killed her, she refused to go down the path of war that had killed so many of her friends. More than anything Cry wanted to be a peaceful and diplomatic ruler, but in deciding this she was labelled a weakling and a disappointment to the royal family. Her pointed ears dropped down in sadness as she climbed the stairs to her quarters, the palace was very old but fitted with the latest and greatest Valaryan technology. As she arrived at her door the cyan blue crying eye sigil glowed cyan blue and slide open to reveal her large living space. Cry had spent her entire life within the palace walls say for the rare diplomatic travels her mother took her on, this scouting mission would be her first time alone, although she was nervous she reassured herself as the packed for the long journey ahead. You’ll be alright, you’ve trained for so long she said to herself like trying to calm a startled animal. She packed multiple changes of clothes including the latest soldier jumpsuit equipped with many safety features and performance aids. As well as many high-class weapons that only someone of elite status could ever afford. She instructed one of her serving droids to bring all the supplies to her ship and to have her mechanics make the correct preparations for her departure. After all the packing had been done, she walked on to her balcony. The bright lights of the capital city where blinding yet beautiful in a way, she would miss her home planet dearly, she’d miss the rich red earth, the rich purple skies as well as the lovely warm climate. As she looked out at the sky she imagined where she would end up, she knew only one thing, that no matter where it meant opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors English isn't my first language, Thank you for reading!


	2. Land Ho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, yeah don't be suspicious!

She’d been flying for 2 weeks now; Cry was tired and frustrated and frankly starting to feel a little hopeless. There was nothing but balls of gas, asteroids and uninhabitable rocks that could hardly be called a planet. She blew air out her nose in a huff, she’d been entertaining herself with nothing but video games, junk food, and bugging her computer with dumb questions “computer?” “yes m’am?” “Do fish have teeth?” weirdly enough the computer seemed to sigh but would amuse her by answering. On week 3 day 2 of her journey, as she was eating a bag of a puffed cheese snack and drinking carbonated sugar, the computer admitted an alarm, _Approaching sustainable planet, oxygen level normal, inhabited by moderately intelligent alien species known as humans, planet known by populous as Earth. “_ Finally! Thank the goddess I’ve been going mental in this bucket, let’s do some discovering. Computer prepare for landing!!” she exclaimed.

On the ball of dirt known as earth, Dib was sitting in class staring daggers at Zim from across the classroom. He didn’t understand how he had made it to high school without exposing the evil invader! There sat Zim sitting with his gloved hands clasped on his desk pretending to idly listen to the history lesson. Not that he cared for the history of the filthy earth worms, soon it wouldn’t matter one bit when he finally becomes their supreme leader and claim the planet in the name of the Irken empire. Soon enough the bell rang excusing all the students for the day. Same as everyday Dib followed Zim home making sure that the alien wasn’t maiming anyone on his way to his base, soon Zim turned to his base and entered leaving Dib meters behind him wondering what the Irken could be up to this time. He shrugged and made his way home, knowing whatever it was he’d catch it on surveillance.

The walk home was nothing special but as he opened the door to his home, he heard a voice he’d never heard before. Did Gaz have a friend over? No way, Gaz didn’t have any friends. He walked in the kitchen to see his Dad, his sister and a young girl sitting at the table talking over cups of tea. The professor noticed his son come in and exclaimed “Ah hello son how was school? This is Cry, she’s a foreign exchange student who’s going to be staying with us from now on” as Professor membrane explained, this girl swivelled in her chair to face Dib and wave excitedly “Hello, nice to meet you!” she said in her hyperactive voice. Dib paused, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, the girl seemed odd to him, he knew this wasn’t rational as they had just met but he had a feeling that something was wrong, it was the same feeling he had when he first saw Zim. Cry, as she was called, was wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up covering all but the front of her face, she looked awkward and seemed to be struggling to keep her lips close together when she spoke. “um hi” Dib finally stammered out. “Geez Dib, do you always act his weird around girls who aren’t related to you.” Gaz said not even bothering to look up from her game slave 4. Dib blushed looking down at the floor “C’mon Cry I’ve got this new mmo I want to show you” Gaz said as she took Cry by the arm and dragged her upstairs. “Sweet” retorted cry. Dib couldn’t help but watch her walk away. She seemed to sway as she walked, his ears turned red as he noticed her long deeply tanned legs and plump thighs. Once the two girls disappeared up the stairs, he turned to his dad and exclaimed “Why didn’t you tell us a foreign exchange student was coming over!” “Well I didn’t know we were getting one till this morning it must have slipped my mind” said the professor as he took a sip of his tea. “She’ll be going to school with you and Gaz and I expect you to be on you best behavior and not to scare her with all your Bigfoot and alien debacle.” “the bigfoot incident was a long time ago and Zim is an alien I have proof!” “Yes, Dib now why don’t you go get started on your homework while I get started on dinner.” Said the professor brushing of his son.

Later that night at the dinner table, Gaz and Cry sat next to one another discussing video game strategies. Dib had never seen Gaz get along so well with anyone before, looks like they have a lot in common he thought to himself. As he sat across from them, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about Gaz’s new friend. “So then, Cry is it? You said you’re a foreign exchange student, where exactly are you from?” Asked Dib taking a drink from his soda. “Well umm it’s very far away and obscure, I’m sure you wouldn’t know about it, I’ll save you the boring details” stammered Cry. “Well I happen to love details!” retorted Dib, “God Dib quit being a spaz” interrupted Gaz. Just then the Professor walked in with a huge ham on a plate and placed it down on the table next to the potatoes and vegetables “Dinner is served children” he announced. “Finally, I’m starving” Gaz said picking up her knife and fork. Dib cleared his throat as if to get the tables attention “you know Cry, in this country it’s considered rude to wear a hat or have your hood up at the table.“ he said with a smirk “Oh, I see, my apologies” said Cry as she reached up and lowered the hood to reveal her silver hair and a large headband that covered her ears. “Cool hair, it makes you look kinda like an anime protagonist” commented Gaz. “Thank you?” Cry replied unsure. She then smirked back at Dib knowing that he was on to her. “Well, now that Dib has made things awkward, I say it’s about time we dig in” said Dib’s father. Cry poked at the meat with her fork for a while before slowly eating. Finally, she had eaten enough to not look suspicious, figuring she’d simply gorge on snacks if she got hungry later. “Thanks for the food, may I be excused? And, can I use your bathing facilities?” Cry said standing from her chair “Of course it’s my pleasure, the bathroom is upstairs to the left” said Professor membrane. Cry put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs so she could start to figure out the human’s archaic shower system.

Back downstairs Dib waited until the new house member was out of ear shot and said in a low whisper “Don’t you guys think there’s something off about her? That she’s a little too secretive? And what’s with the headband?” “Maybe she’s just weirded out by you, all you do is go around thinking everyone’s the boogeyman, God, this is why I can’t make any friends cause you go around being rude to them for no reason” Gaz replied. “Whatever I’m going to finish my homework” he said knowing that this was just an excuse to go spy on Zim like he usually does when not at school. Dammit he couldn’t believe that this was all happening again, why did no one ever see what he sees…Maybe they’re right maybe I’m just being paranoid and she’s just shy. But still I gotta be sure, I better keep my eye out, but more importantly I gotta make sure Zim doesn’t make any sudden moves… I gotta pee first, Dib monologued to himself as he walked past his room to the bathroom where he opened the door without knocking. Then as he held the door open, he locked eyes with Cry past the glass shower wall.


	3. A Steamy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib walks in on Cry in the shower, Hilarity ensues

Dib couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from the wet naked girl only a couple feet away from him. He’d seen naked women before on the internet plenty of times. Some would say a little too often, but that’s besides the point. He’d seen naked women enough to know that girls don’t usually have long grey tails and long pointed ears like some sort of elf. Of course Dib knew it was wrong to stare but he was mesmerized by Cry’s actual appearance, she was plump and caramel coloured all over, her long silver hair fell all the way down to her ample bottom, he’d only ever seen breast like her’s in porn, they were perfectly full and round and quite large. He quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture. He finally pulled his gaze away when Cry when she bared her fangs at him and growled. This startled him enough to run out of the bathroom and slam the door behind him. 

Dib ran all the way back to his room, his heart beating out of his chest. I knew it! she’s not human! My instincts were right! He was terrified yet triumphant. I need to tell Gaz, he said to himself, we gotta find out what this thing is that’s living in our house. After catching his breath Dib got his wits together and headed for Gaz’s room. He knocked quickly repeatedly yelling “Gaz! Gaz! Open up hurry it’s an emergency” Gaz opened the door “What do you want? I’m busy!” His sister shouted bluntly “Gaz you gotta hear me out, Cry’s some sort of demon and I have proof” Dib sputtered “So you finally snapped again?” Gaz sighed “No, Gaz look I’ve got proof” he said taking out his phone and showing gaz the nude picture of Cry “Ew, jesus christ Dib you barged in while she was in the shower, this is a new low even for you!” Gaz said disgustedly “Give me that I’m deleting it, you’re disgusting!” she said reaching for the phone “No, Gaz don’t you see we gotta do something” he begged pulling his phone from her grasp “Dib, I don’t care if she’s not human she’s my new friend and a guest in our house!” his sister argued. As the siblings fought, Cry came out of the washroom and came up behind Dib who was blocking the way to Gaz’s room where she was staying. She had overheard their conversation and knew the situation was tight. “Dib’s right” said Cry startling the Membrane siblings “Let’s sit down and talk about this” she said pushing passed them both and sitting on her bed in the corner of the room. 

Dib and Gaz followed her in and closed the door behind them; they sat across from Cry on Gaz’s bed not sure what to say. Cry spoke first “it’s true I’m not human” she said taking the towel of her head revealing her elf like ears. “I’ll tell you guys the truth about me but I need you to know that I’ll obliterate you if you ever tell another being, I’m warning you that the only reason I’m telling you is to make things easier since i'll be staying here while I survey earth, am I understood.” The siblings nodded “To make a really long fucking story really fucking short I’m not a demon as your...interesting …. Brother put it, I’m actually an Alien to you, I’m from a planet called Valarya I’m on a mission to discover new worlds for my empire, any questions?” The alien stated nonchelantly as she dried her hair with the towel. Almost immediately Dib’s hand shot up “Where’s Valarya? How did you convince my dad you’re a foreign exchange student? What’s your tail for? Do you have any cool abilities? Where’s your ship? How old are you? What’s your planet like? Do you have any cool tech?” Dib spat out questions rapid fire, he didn’t even take a breath in between all the questions 

“Holy shit Dib calm down you’re gonna give yourself a brain aneurysm.” Gaz interrupted. Cry put her cheek in her hand and looked up almost fascinated with Dib’s curiosity. “Well, Valarya is several lightyears away. It took me almost 2 weeks and a half to get here so you can imagine. When I arrived on this planet I quickly found out that your father seems to be one of the planet's most important figures, so I figured it would be best to stay near him. All I had to do was reveal my identity and make an agreement with him. My tail acts as an extra limp, like a fashionable extra arm. I have advanced strength and agility compared to humans and I can create energy beams and shields if needed like most of my race. My ship is currently parked in your garage for safekeeping and no, you can’t drive it. I’m 16 earth years. My home planet is really nice, but we have strict customs and it’s always warm. And finally, yes my technology is vastly superior” 

Dib’s jaws dropped as Gaz seemed unimpressed and returned to playing her Game Slave. Cry spoke almost as fast as Dib did when asking the questions. “Wait, how do we know you aren’t evil and trying to enslave humanity like Zim?” Dib asked “Well if your kind cooperates, I won’t need to enslave you and you’re lucky I’m not my mother, if it was her you’d all be blown to rubble, I figured humans are interesting enough to integrate.” The Alien grinned and said this calmly as if she was explaining her favourite snack. “And who’s Zim?” She said with her chin resting on her knuckles. “Zim’s an evil alien who disguises as a human and goes to our school” Dib said as a matter of factly. “Well I look forward to meeting him at school tomorrow, Interesting how another alien could have found this primal planet before me” she said scratching her chin as if she was thinking hard. “Well, I expect you guys will help me figure the whole earth teenager thing out” Cry said leaning back with her hands behind her head. “Anyway I feel like I can trust this family and I won’t have to cut you up into little pieces so I’m not worried” she said nonchalantly. “Now that this is out in the open and cleared up, you guys should get some sleep” she grinned. “Do you not need to sleep?” asked Dib raising an eyebrow “Only about 3-4 times a week, most of the time I just play video games but tonight I feel like looking at your earth television as a educational tool” Cry said rubbing her hands together excitedly “I don’t think you’ll learn much watching that garbage” Gaz said snidely as she was currently tapping here game slave like her life depended on it. “Either way I’ll see you guys in the morning, sweet dreams” Cry waved as she walked out the door to raid the kitchen pantry for snacks. Dib looked at his sister who only shrugged in response. The teenage boy decided maybe some sleep would help his mind process the absolute insanity happening in the Membrane house. He’d be going to school with not one but two aliens starting in the morning. It was like the universe was playing some kind of sick joke on him.


	4. Love at first Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry's first day at hi skool.

Dib woke up that morning to find Cry eating her third bowl of sugar coated. “dis stuffs amaazin!” she said with her mouth full. She sat at the kitchen table swinging her legs back and forth on the chair. She was wearing an outfit she most likely borrowed from Gaz. Being a purple hoodie, a blue pleated skirt with black thigh high socks. “So, what do you think, do I look human?” Cry said standing quickly and twirling in place as if to show off her attire. “What did you do with your tail?” Dib said noticing that it had seemed to disappear. “Oh, it’s right here” She answered pulling up her hoodie to reveal her tail coiled around her waist making Dib blush. As Cry reveled in the human male’s discomfort, Gaz came down the stares with her backpack packed and an extra in her hand for Cry. “You aren’t doing anything perverted again are you?” said his sister as she passed a backpack to the alien who proceeded to struggle to put it on her shoulders. “N.. No.” Stammered her brother. “Good because after the shit you pulled last night I’ll deck you!” she threatened as she helped Cry put her backpack on properly, Cry couldn’t seem to “figure out how to activate this damn contraption” as she had so eloquently put it. “C’mon we better get going or we’re gonna be late” Gaz stated putting her shoes on. The walk to school was the same as usual except for Cry stopping every couple meters to look at something, or to scan it with a device that looked almost like a smart phone. She would pester the siblings with an array of questions just as Dib did to her last night “Do humans always walk these creatures on a rope?” “Are there different seasons on this planet?” “What’s this season called?” “Does the sky always go from blue to black?” Gaz would simply ignore her as she played her game slave while she walked, focusing only on her task at hand. Leaving Dib to answer the alien’s questions no matter how ridiculous.

The trio finally arrived at _hi Skool_ as the sign read. Dib showed Cry where to put her backpack and helped her get her class schedule “Cool, looks like we have the same homeroom, second and last period classes” Dib informed her going through the paper with her as he explained where to go for each period. Cry would nod diligently like a good student, although she did seem to look nervous constantly fidgeting and looking around. Gaz tried to show Cry how to use a locker before the homeroom bell, but she only succeeded in snapping off the lock after she got frustrated with the “Stupid archaic technology! There’s not even a retina scanner!” Hopefully the janitor wouldn’t notice the huge hole she punched in the locker afterwards, not that he hadn’t seen weirder things with Zim attending this school. The homeroom bell soon rang, and students dispersed in hoards toward their respective classrooms, Cry simply followed Dib hopping it was the right direction. When she entered the classroom the first thing, she noticed was a smaller green student, he was sitting at his desk in the front row idly twirling his thumbs when he locked eyes with her as well. She seemed to be frozen in place at the doorway, starring directly at Zim, never breaking eye contact. Cry couldn’t believe an Irken was on this primal backwater planet. But most of all she couldn’t believe how the humans didn’t see past such a crappy disguise of contact lenses and a cheap plasticky wig. All at once she understood why Dib was so high-strung, the humans had to absolute morons to not notice such an obvious alien! Cry’s heartbeat quickened, was she panicking? This was one of her empires sworn enemy races, she didn’t expect to have to fight an Irken elite on her mission, but she was prepared, nonetheless. The two extraterrestrials only broke eye contact when the teacher spoke “Class we have a new student joining us today, this is Cry, please try not to maim her first day” said the teacher bitterly “Please take a seat Cry” the teacher instructed “But, there aren’t any empty seats” quipped Cry looking around, just then the teacher pushed a button opening a trap door under the desk of the student next to Zim, sending the poor kid screaming down a type of shoot. The trap door then closed back up with a new desk replacing the old “There we are, now sit” demanded the teacher. Cry although slightly disturbed, shrugged and took her seat next to Zim.

Zim stared at Cry the entire lesson, making her extremely uncomfortable, sweat started to appear on her brow, did he see through her disguise? Would he expose her? No! she refused to let that happen, if he did try to expose her, she would return the favor, dooming them both! Thinking about this she rung her hands and cackled to herself. Suddenly she turned her head and starred right back at Zim, as if to warn him she wasn’t going down so easy. Her heartbeat quickened again as she looked at the Irken. What is happening to me? She wondered, am I this nervous? Finally, the bell rang, excusing the students to their next class.

Second and third period proceeded as usual, Dib noticed in P.E how all the guys in the class seemed to gawk at Cry and her full figure, they practically drooled. Some of the girls starred daggers at her while others did the same as the boys. Luckily everyone was so busy checking her out that they didn’t mind her causing several injuries during the game of volleyball they were forced to play. She would spike the ball so hard she managed to give several concussions and even break one kid’s arm. Cry apologized profusely as the kids where ushered away to the nurse’s office, the coach would interrupt saying “Never apologize for having finesse Cry! Show these pansies whacha got!” Cry quickly became the school’s new prized athlete much to her dismay. So much for keeping a low profile.

Finally, it was time for lunch, Cry poked her beans and rice with a fork wondering how any being could sustain themselves on this trash. She pushed her tray away refusing to even bother chocking the horrid mush down, opting instead to eat the snacks she brought with her from the Membrane house. While she munched away sitting across from Dib and Gaz at the lunch table, she heard an impossibly high screech. “VALARYAN! YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PLANET AT ONCE!” Cry turned to see Zim pointing at her standing in a triumphant pose, Cry grinned showing the slightest bit of fang. “I’d like to see you try to make me Irken! That is if you think you can take me!” she gloated purposely aggravating Zim. “Knock it off Zim, unlike you she’s not planning on enslaving humanity” interrupted Dib “YOU MAY HAVE THESE FILTHY WORMS FOOLED BUT YOU CAN’T FOOL ME, THIS ISN’T OVER, I’LL BEST YOU, YOU’LL SEE” the Irken yelled cackling as he walked away. “Well that was interesting.” Commented Gaz not looking up from her game.

The rest of the day proceeded as normal, well, as normal as an alien girl going to high school can be. Cry sat through all her classes and pretended to know what the teachers where talking about, but she didn’t have the faintest clue, nor did she care. All day the only thing on her mind was the strange Irken invader she met earlier that day. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about him? It was strange to say the least, images of the eye contact they shared flashed in her mind and gave her a warm feeling inside. This made her heat pound. Am I sick? I’ve never felt like this before. She stared out the window letting her mind drift off until the final bell rang. Excited to finally go back to the Membrane house to play video games and watch more weird earth television. Cry quickly went to gather her things at her locker, she was practically running down the hallway dodging other students until she arrived at her destination. Opening her locker, she noticed an odd blinking device but before she could even let out a gasp, the device sprayed her with a strange smelling substance, and her vision faded to black.

When she finally came to, she could hear a high pitch robotic voice “MASTER, THE POINTY EAR LADY’S AWAKE!” It screeched, Cry opened her eyes to see a small Sir unit, except this one seemed….different…somehow. “Very good Gir, you are dismissed” The “Gir” unit saluted and ran to an elevator with a “weeeeeeee.” Cry tried to move but noticed she was strapped down to some sort of examination table. “So Valaryan Cry, we meet again! Now you will tell me about the weapon you’ve been using on me all day or suffer the consequences!” he yelled furiously waving his arms about. “I have no idea what your talking about! And you’ve better set me free before I get real pissed off” Cry barked. “You have quite a foul mouth for a Valaryan elite, and you know perfectly well what I mean, you’ve been using a weapon to harm Zim physically! It’s been making Zim feel weird and sickly all day! I demand you reveal this biological weapon! I can smell it on you!” he screamed coming closer to Cry. Her face turned blue with embarrassment, suddenly she realised what Zim was talking about, she’d been feeling the same way all day. Did she have feelings for an Irken she just met that very same day? Not only that, but this Irken seemed to feel the same way from what he described. “If you let me out of these restraints, I’ll show you” she said with a sly smirk “HAH! You think Zim is a fool, as soon as I set you free, you’ll attack Zim!” he said crossing his arms. “But I can’t show you unless you trust me, my example requires physical contact” retorted Cry. Zim scratched his chin as if thinking hard, then we walked over to a trunk and pulled out a small phaser gun and pointed it at Cry. “Very well, Zim will release you in order for you to demonstrate the weapon, but if you attempt to harm Zim, you will deeply regret it!” he stated darkly as he walked over to a control panned, and pressed a button relieving the restraints on Cry. She dropped down from the table and rubbed her sore wrists, she then walked towards Zim with purpose “Back away! Zim will not hesitate to shoot!” The invader demanded “Oh, I know you won’t” said Cry coming closer to Zim “But I told you my demonstration requires physical contact, you’ll just have to trust me” she grinned and sashayed to Zim, when she arrived in front of him she bent down to his height, leaned forward and captured the Irkens thin lips. Cry had never kissed anyone before but found this experience to be very pleasant, even if he was meant to be her sworn enemy. His lips were small yet warm, she kissed him deeply putting her hands on his small waist. At first Zim was frozen in place unsure of what to do. Then to Cry’s surprise, Zim started to kiss back slowly and shyly. Cry deepened the kiss nipping a Zim’s bottom lip and allowing her tongue entrance. He tasted sweet and exotic, making Cry moan into his mouth. This was so wrong yet so incredibly right. Zim dropped the gun and put his small hands on her waist.


	5. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Cry are kinda bad at the whole talking about feelings thing.

The two aliens stayed locked in passionate embrace for what seemed like ages. Zim continued to kiss slowly and shyly mimicking Cry’s movements. He was unsure of himself at first, but he slowly became more and more confident. He nipped at Cry’s full dark lips with his razor-sharp teeth causing her to shiver. Zim’s rough assault on her mouth broke the skin of her lips. Surprisingly, Zim started to suck at her bruised bottom lip, tasting her tangy blue blood. Cry buckled and moaned, she to became more confident. Her hands started exploring the Irken’s body. He was so slender and petite it made Cry nervous, like touching a fragile artifact. She tried her best to not scare him or hurt him with too much pressure. She felt a warm itching feeling pooling in her lower abdomen, it was strange but not unpleasant and made her crave for more. She wanted, no, needed to be touched. She didn’t expect to have such lustful feelings until years later, when her parents eventually find a match for her. Up until now Cry had actively avoided getting involved with romantic feelings to focus on her education and future rule of the empire. But here she was clinging to the Irken, practically begging for his touch. Something about Zim called to her, he was different and new, everything she craved.

Her thoughts on her newfound connection to Zim was snapped to a halt when he suddenly pulled away. He gasped for breath staring down at his hands, clutching and unclutching them. “What have I done! What have you done to me!” He said in gasps. “Obviously we have romantic feelings for each other.” Said Cry grinning satisfied in the knowledge that she had made an Irken elite bend to her will, even if it wasn’t in the method preferred by her race. “NO! stay away! Irkens don’t feel such disgusting biological needs! Only defectives do such disgraceful things!” he cried bracing his head in his hands. “Zim calm down, what you’re feeling it totally natural, despite what’s been fed to you by the Irken empire” Cry reassured stepping closer to Zim showing her palms to indicate she meant no harm. “Please Zim, let’s talk about this, it’s all new to me too, I understand” She said calmly, reaching her hand out to touch Zim’s shoulder trying to soothe him. He smacked her hand away “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! This could mean the end for Zim! If the Almighty Tallest find out he’s been fraternising with a Valaryan, Zim could be labelled a defective or worse!” Argued the little soldier wrapping his arms around his waist. “Well maybe they’re wrong! The Irken empire it corrupt Zim! Everyone in the universe knows that! You don’t need to abide by there rules like a mindless drone!” Cry argued back at Zim. Her frustration caused angry tears pricking at her eyes. “GET OUT!” He growled refusing to met Cry’s eyes. “You aren’t listening to me” she cried but was quickly interrupted by Zim’s high pitched outburst “LEAVE MY BASE AT ONCE OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!” Cry clenched her first in frustration, swiftly turned around on her heels, and marched towards the elevator.

She didn’t allow for tears to spill until she arrived on the main level of the house. She made her way out of the kitchen to the living room while wiping back tears with the back of her hand. Just then, Cry felt something tug at her skirt, she looked down to see the small robot from earlier who was trying to get her attention. “Don’t cry pointy-ear lady, have a cookie it always makes me feel better” Cry smiled warmly and took the frosting covered cookie from Gir. She patted his head like she would a child. “Thank you Zaagi’ (love or dear)” she sniffled. Before leaving the strange house, Cry bent down and gave the Sir unit a small peck on the forehead making him giggle gleefully.

The single sun in the Earth’s sky was already starting to set as she walked back to the membrane house. Cry enjoyed the pinkish glow that cascaded the sky and the breeze that kissed her wet tear covered face. She tried to think of things to say to Zim the next time she saw him, but her mind drew a blank. Her brain was too over washed with emotions. Being a Valaryan, she was extremely emotional, her tutors and mother always chastised her for giving into her race’s habit of being short tempered and teary eyed. Even with this being the case, she racked her brain trying to figure out how to make things right with Zim. All though Cry was inexperienced, she knew that the emotions between them were raw and special. Especially with him being an Irken who aren’t meant to feel at all. She finally decided that she would give up on him, she would keep trying to convince him to give in to his emotions. Of course, she knew it was selfish to put Zim in danger like this, but she refused to let him go, something in her gut said to push on.

Soon enough she arrived at the front door of the Membrane house, before she could even lift her hand Dib opened the door. He was panting, it looked like he ran from upstairs to the front door. “Are you alright? We couldn’t find you after school. I saw you leave Zim’s base on the surveillance cameras. Did he hurt you?” Dib said panicking pulling Cry in the house. “Dammit Dib give her some space; you’re freaking her out” Gaz interrupted pushing her brother off the poor girl. “Hey man, you look like you’ve been crying, you wanna talk about it?” Gaz said putting a hand on Cry’s shoulder to show her support. Cry told the Membrane siblings everything that transpired at Zim’s base, leaving out all the lewder details. “Zim doesn’t have feelings Cry, what you’re trying to do is basically impossible” Dib stated without the slightest hesitation. “Wow Dib, you’re really the king of comfort” Gaz said sarcastically glaring at her brother. “It’s true, he’s pure evil and you can’t expect him to understand anything about love!” Cried Dib desperate to make his point. “We don’t need to listen to this, c’mon Cry let’s go play a game.” Gaz said dragging the Valaryan behind her to their shared room. Cry looked back at Dib shooting daggers at him, she was now determined to prove him wrong.

Gaz and Cry played a couple rounds of a new fighting game the younger girl had bought a couple days ago until the alien started to feel tired. Cry retreated to her side of the room. Which she had fitted with a command station that included multiple monitors, advanced entertainment system, and AI computer system for her recherche. Cry laid down on her fluffy Valaryan style futon and put on her headset to listen to some music by her favourite bands from back home. Just then she felt a pang of homesickness, but this quickly fleeted when she reassured herself that she would have no choice but to return home eventually, in order to take her place on the throne. She shut her eyes and let her mind drift while she tried to decompress from the eventful day that transpired. Suddenly, there was a loud smash that made her shoot up from the futon. Apparently, the window had just been smashed in by rather large rock. Cry looked across the room to make sure Gaz was alright, the younger teen seemed to be unphased and focused on her game. Cry decided to carefully walk over to the window and look out into the night to see what caused the damage. Evidently, she was quite shocked to see Zim standing on the Membrane’s front lawn.


	6. Talk it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots talk things out...kinda

Zim and Cry stayed in a deadlock stare for several minutes like they had in the classroom the day they met. Cry was set somewhere between complete shock and total panic. This situation was the last thing she would have expected after the way Zim had treated her at his base. The Irken finally spoke first, and by speak, I mean screamed. “VALARYAN FEMALE, COMEDOWN FROM THAT WORM FORTRESS, ZIM MUST SPEAK TO YOU!!” Although she had wanted to speak to him earlier and clear up this mess, the anger she felt towards him immediately resurfaced. “Go away Zim! You made your choice! Nothing you say can make me forgive you that easily!” Cry growled under her breath allowing her fanged maw to peak out. “IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT, ZIM WILL BE FORCED TO RETREAVE YOU! ZIM IS MERCIFUL AND WILL COUNT TO TEN!” he proceeded to cross his arms, shut his eyes and started counting down. Cry couldn’t believe the nerve of this alien, but the last thing she wanted to do was cause more damage to the house and wake the rest of the Membrane family. With a huff she stomped down the stairs not even bothering to grab a house robe, she met the cool night air with just her skimpy night clothes. Her tail coiled around her waist for warmth and her nipples hardened peaking through the thin fabric. By the time she got to him, Zim was stuck on the number four, he seemed to have forgotten the rest. 

Hugging herself, Cry stood next to Zim as he peaked with one eye to see if she was there before he opened them completely. “Happy?” “Indeed” he retorted. “Zim has thought about your proposal.” He said uncrossing his arms. “What proposal?” Confused, she took her tail in her hands and stroked it to calm her nerves. “Your proposal to be your mate” If Cry was drinking at that moment, she would’ve had a spit take. “W..what?” She sputtered, but the Irken just kept talking. “Zim has considered the offer and feels the only way to solve this problem would be to become each others’ mates.” Now Cry was even more confused “How exactly did you come to this conclusion?” she inquired putting her hands on her hips. “Zim cannot focus on conquering this disgusting dirt ball because you invade Zim’s every thought” Cry just stayed quiet curious as to where Zim was going with this. “You make Zim experience hot strange feelings, Zim knows this sort of union is forbidden for both our kinds, but Zim cannot stop from wanting to be near you.” Cry took his hand carefully, still unsure of his boundaries. “I feel the same way Zim, I don’t care if it’s wrong, I don’t care what anyone thinks.” Surprisingly, Zim gave her hand a squeezed “I know the Tallest to not respect Zim. Then why should Zim respect their rules?” He looked away and blinked a couple times as if holding back angry tears. “You aren’t their slave. I can help you understand, I can help you learn.” She’d never seen an Irken get this emotional before. It was evident now that Zim was in denial about being a defective. “Then it is decided! You shall be Zim’s mate! Congratulations! Bask in Zim’s glory!” He raised his fist to the sky and yelled this into the night. “Hold on Zim, this is pretty serious and there’s some things you should know about me before this is made official.” “Then you will reveal all to Zim and proceed with the necessary mating ceremony for your kind.” He rotated his wrist in the air as if to say “details, details,” “Maybe we should go somewhere private and less chilly to talk about this?” she suggested “Then we shall go to my base!” Zim took her hand and starting walking in the direction of his home.

When the two entered Zim’s house they where greeted with Gir sitting on the couch watching television and spraying canned cheese in his mouth. As soon as he heard the door shut he looked over and yelled “Pointy-ear lady is back!” He chucked the can across the room and ran to the girl; the little droid hugged her knees and nuzzled her plump thigh. “GIR! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO MY MATE.” Zim commanded. “Sorry!” the robot shrilled and ran towards the direction of the kitchen most likely to get another snack. Zim and Cry took a seat on the couch, “So what is this crucial information that is delaying our union?” He said crossing his legs. “Well the first thing you should know is that I’m the sole heir to the Valaryan throne.” She figured it would be best to drop the biggest bomb first. Zim’s jaw dropped, for the first time in his life he was speechless. “You’re the princess? But, why would you be trying to invade this mudball?” She knew the news would shock him; she hadn’t even told the Membrane siblings about her royal status yet. She dreaded having to explain herself, but it was now or never. “I was sent on a personal exploration mission to improve my abilities and expand the empire. I preferred this choice rather to joining my mother’s war efforts.” Zim gazed at her still in awe at the new development. “I guess I just wanted to be my own person without having to live up to expectations. I needed space to hone my abilities and learn to be the best empress there is.” Cry looked back at Zim who nodded tentatively “Zim thinks you will be a great empress; you are full of ferocity and determination.” Zim had never complimented anyone besides himself before, this change was almost shocking. “Thank you, Zim. Are you sure you still want to be my mate, now that you know all the responsibilities and burden that comes with it?” She needed to make sure that Zim understood the shit storm he was getting into. Their relationship could cause a lot of trouble for everyone and he needs to be prepared for that. “Zim is prepared to destroy to entire universe to remain next to you!” He had absolutely no hesitation, she didn’t know if he was brave or naïve. Probably both, but that didn’t make his declaration any less endearing. “Alright Zim, I hope you’re ready because this universe is going to be nothing but ashes when it get’s in our way.” They looked at each other, chaotic excited fire burned behind both their eyes, so this is what it’s like when you find a perfect match to your spirit. Cry leaned close to Zim on the couch, their cheeks brushed one another, and she whispered to where his ear would be. “I’m going to make you my prince.” With that she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I felt like I needed to post today, I'm just gonna gonna go crawl back in my hole :...( next chapter will be smut just to warn you if you aren't into filthy debauchery.


	7. An Irken mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destroying Zim's innocence one titty at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this is a literal dumpster fire, it's my first time posting smut.

Cry grinned like a madman while she dragged Zim down to the lab. She figured they were less likely to be interrupted in the lower levels of his base. “Female, where are we going?” “Somewhere where we won’t be disturbed” She could hardly contain her excitement. She would have the honour of corrupting and defiling an Irken. Cry stared him down like an animal scanning its next prey. Who knows the last time an Irken engaged in this kind of activity?

The elevator stopped, Cry guided Zim to the table she had once been strapped down to in the middle of the huge laboratory. Without even the slightest bit of effort she picked up the smaller male and sat him on the examination table. Zim opened his mouth to protest but was immediately shut up by Cry slamming her lips to his. They mimicked the awkward kissing they had done only hours before, this time Cry had lewder intentions than simple teasing. Her hands traveled his small body, he was so slim and firm. She let her hands slip to his cute tight rear and gave a satisfying squeeze. Zim gasped, he’d never been touched like this. In fact, this whole situation was new and foreign to him, but he gave in every touch she gave him. Zim started to copy Cry’s movements, he explored her contrasting body. He touched and squeezed every curve. He dug his clawed hands in her hair, feeling the silky softness of her locks. Cry would flinch and gasp in surprise to this, she didn’t expect Zim to be so bold. His claws pricked her skin, making her whimper and press their bodies closer to each other. Unconsciously, she grinded her hips against his. Seeking the sweet friction her body desperately craved. Zim’s much longer tongue invaded her mouth and threatened to go down her throat. She found his spontaneous forcefulness to be extremely erotic. Cry squeezed her thighs together feeling the moisture start to spill over in her scanty pajama bottoms. 

They finally separated for air, Zim had a disoriented look about him. His eyes open half lidded and panting. Being the more knowledgeable in this subject, Cry’s started to undress. She pulled her thin pajama top over her head revealing her large full breast. “Why are you undressing?” Cry froze in place. Was he really this clueless? “Um, well, we need to take our clothes off to do the mating ritual.” Zim seemed satisfied with her response and pulled off his wig, letting his antenna spring up. Cry took Zim”s hands and guided them to her breast “You can touch them, I hear most people like the feeling.” She suggested puffing her chest out for better access. Zim gave her breast a tentative squeeze. “They’re so soft and squishy.” He seemed very pleased and fondled them graciously. He started to pinch and tease the nipples, noticing how they hardened. Cry mewled with pleasure. Zim then buried his face in her chest, brushing the orbs with his cheeks. Cry blushed a dark blue, well she definitely didn’t expect that. He remerged and wrapped his thin lips around her nipple and suckled. His sharp teeth teasing the stiff buds.

Cry made noises she didn’t know she could make. Carefully, she crept her hands up to the edge of his tunic and started to hike it up. It took a moment for him to realise what the alien girl was doing and lifted his arms up to ease the garments removal. His chest was a vibrant green like the rest of him. Zim’s skin was soft and as smooth as marble, the only thing she found odd was his lack of nipples. How come no one told her how attractive Irkens are? Once she gained another spur of confidence, Cry hooked her fingers in Zim’s black leggings and started to nudge them down his hips. The Irken was hesitant to move but he eventually lifted his hips to allow Cry to pull his pants completely off. Cry was on her knees at this point, pulling of Zim’s boots. She looked up at him and let her eyes travel to his lower half. Oddly enough, in the place where she expected Zim’s genitals to be, there was a slit much like hers. Slowly she crawled closer to Zim, her hands rubbing his thighs making him visibility shiver. Cry brought her fingers closer to Zim’s slit, where she separated the wet shiny lips to reveal a large swollen numb that resembled a large clitoris. She gave a couple tentative licks to the nub making Zim groan. Suddendly, the nub started to extent from the slit, Cry soon realised that the nub was actualy the head of his cock. It smoothly retracted out of his body while she continued to lick its length. His shaft was not extremely thick but was very long and had mutable ridges all the way down. It was bright green like the rest of him and the bulbus head had a purplish tinge, it was actually quite pretty. She gulped and started to stroke it anxiously. How was this ever going to fit inside her? Zim shivered and bucked in her hand “Valaryan! Zim feels so warm and strange” he gasped tossing his head back and groaning. Cry let go of the wet shaft and stood to take her shorts off. They fell to the floor with a soft bristle of fabric. Shakily, she walked over to Zim, pushing him gently to lay down on the examination table. “Wait!” Zim stopped her sitting back up as Cry was just about to climb on top. “Zim wants to be on top” She raised an eyebrow, she expected to take the lead until Zim was familiar enough to take charge. but if this is what he wanted she wasn’t going to deny him. Zim stood up, his knees still shaky from her earlier ministrations. This allowed for Cry to lay down on the cold surface of the examination table.

Zim climbed on top on Cry, kneeling in between her open legs. The Irken started to examine her wet and eager pussy. He stroked the silver pubic hair, separated the lips to look at her red swollen clit and labia. Cry couldn’t hold back her mewls and looked away embarrassed. Without warning, Zim plunged his fingers in her hole. She cried out at the sudden intrusion her hands shooting up to cover her mouth. “Interesting, you have a warm orifice here” He continues to feel around with his fingers as if he was examining a specimen. She threw her head back and moaned when he pressed on certain spots. “That’s where you’re meant to put it in!” Zim cocked his head to the side. “Zim understands how to continue the ritual” he crept closer to Cry and lined his cock up to her pussy’s entrance. Tears pricked her eyes when sudden pain jolted her body, as Zim pushed all the way in with one harsh thrust. Zim heard her loud yelp and stopped “Is Cry alright? Has Zim hurt you?” This was the first time she heard Zim use her name. She nodded “I’m alright, it’s meant to hurt a bit the first time…Please start moving a little.” He nodded and started to rock his hips in pure instinct. Cry’s pain soon flowered into burning pleasure, the way his length stretched her and bottomed out with each thrust was incredible. She started to moan softly and bucked her hips up in time with Zim’s. Hearing her moans gave him the confidence to fuck her harder, making her breast jiggle with each thrust and the table creak underneath them. His ribbed cock hit all the best places and made her loudly cry out Zim’s name, feeding his ego. “Yes! Good Valaryan, Good mate, you feel so good around Zim!” He was just as vocal as her. He groaned and growled while he thrusted faster and squeezed her plush hips harder. “Moan for Zim! Say how much you need Zim!” Cry felt a tight coiling in her lower stomach signaling her need to cum. “Please Zim! Please fuck me! I need you to fill me, I’m yours, only yours!” This seemed to please the Irken as he leaned forward and used all his weight to fuck her deeper. He slammed so hard into her that the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the laboratory. “Mine, mine, mine, mine.” he repeated like a mantra, his claws broke skin on her hips from how hard he squeezed her. Cry’s eyes rolled back, the sensation was almost too much for her, she moaned and whimpered chasing her release. Zim’s new angle seemed to hit the perfect spots and the knot in her stomach snapped as she screamed out his name riding out her orgasm. Her pussy convulsed around his cock, practically trapping it in a death drip. “Oh goddess, Zim!” She let her body go limp while Zim’s thrust became erratic and uneven, she could tell he was close to cuming. She pulled him in for a kiss and she felt his cock twitch and convulse within her. He moaned loudly and shivered while pumping a cold fluid in her, coating her walls.

He collapsed on top of her, she hears him panting and held him close loving the skin to skin contact. He shakily lifted himself up to look at her. “That was incredible! We must do it again!” His statement made her laugh, “You’re my mate. We can do it as often as you want.” She grinned and nuzzled his forehead. They stayed like that for a while soaking up the afterglow. Cry looked down to see Zim softly snoring, his face buried once again in her chest. She couldn’t bring herself to wake the sleeping Irken. He looked so peaceful and serene. She started to wonder how everyone will react to their coupling. Surely, they’ll be surprised, but looking at her sleeping mate she felt her body swell with warmth and pride. Cry knew in that moment that she’d do anything to protect him. She held her mate closer and drifted off along with him.


	8. Surprising People with An Interracial Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, marital bliss and hatching a coo.

The next morning Cry woke up feeling a little sore and tired. Probably due to last nights activities upon reflection. She begrudgingly opened her eyes only for her vison to be stilted by sunlight. Wait…Sunlight? Where they not in the laboratory when she fell asleep? Despite her grogginess and harsh sunlight, she snapped awake and looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in the laboratory but in what seemed to be a well-furnished master bedroom. Could this be Zim’s room? But Irkens didn’t sleep very much, did they? Did he carry her here? As Cry was trying to answer her own questions, an Irken walked in.

This Irken looked and walked like Zim but he was at least two feet taller than Zim. Cry let out a yelp in fear at the supposed intruder. Looking around for the nearest weapon she unfortunately only found a pillow. Zim shut the door behind him with his foot, as his hands contained a tray holding his mates’ sugary breakfast. “Good morning my mate, your glorious mate has brought you *WHAM*” A pillow slammed hard to his face, stopping him mid sentence. Causing him to trip and drop the tray on the ground, cereal making a mess of the doorway. Cry put her hands to her mouth in shock and realisation. “Oh goddess Zim, I’m so sorry! I didn’t recognize you and it startled me.” Zim got up off the ground, milk dripping from his tunic “Zim is alright, I understand my new growth is quite amazing.” Cry rolled her eyes, her mate always the narcissist. It might’ve annoyed her it she didn’t find it cute. “What happened? How did you grow so much overnight? I know Irkens have a thing about height, but this is out of control.” Cry got out of the bed and walked around Zim, examining him and his sudden growth spurt. “Yes, Zim is very impressive, bask in my superior height.” He twirled around allowing his partner to look at him fully. “I’m serious Zim, do you know if this is common for your kind? Should we see someone about this?” Genuine concern raddles Cry’s mind, this couldn’t be normal, and she swore to protect him. “Be calm my mate, it’s very rare for my kind to have this type of growth. Therefore, we have tallest in command. Knowing how amazing Zim is. I am not shocked that I too have achieved such height.” He patted Cry’s head, stroking her hair, he was taller than her now. He had to be at least six feet judging by comparison. Looking at the mess of cereal and orange juice at their feet, Cry took Zim’s hand. “I’m sorry about breakfast, I really appreciate the though. Let me make us some breakfast while you get cleaned up” She smiled warmly at Zim, having to crane her neck up to look at him now.

Cry sang to herself while she made crepes the way her servants had taught her. Gir sat at the table, his mouth full of the Nutella stuffed crepes she served him not even two minutes ago. Zim came back downstairs, freshly changed, and took his seat at the table. She quickly put his crepes on a plate and brought it too him “By the way, I didn’t know you had such a nice bedroom. I thought Irken only slept a couple times a week.” Zim started eating the crepes looking extremely contented “I don’t actually. Zim built the room last night, I thought it would please you to rest on a comfortable service.” Cry blushed deeply. Did he really build an entire room in one night just to make her happy? Gosh, she was getting so emotional. “You actually built me a bedroom in one night, so I’d be comfortable?” “It was a simple task *MFF*” Zim was shut up by Cry wrapping her arms around him, smothering him with her breast in his seated position. “Yes! Praise Zim!” The poor Irken muffled, still buried in his mate’s chest. Just then Cry caught a glimpse at the kitchen clock. “Aw crap! We better get going or we’ll be late for school.”

With a piece of crepe in her mouth, Cry slid her boots on and hurried out the door with Zim who followed behind. Their walk to school was nothing special, say for Zim growling at any other male who walked more than a four-foot radius near her. Cry hoped this would change when they got to school…. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Zim stayed next to Cry as she put things away in her locker (now with a large piece of duct tape over the hole she punched in it) and to her homeroom. Walking into the classroom she caught sight of Dib who immediately ran over to her. Oh goddess, here we go again. “Cry! What happened to you last night? The window was broken I thought you got kidnapped! Was it Zim? Did he hurt you? What did he do?” Just as Cry opened her mouth to answer Dib’s onslaught of questions, Zim quickly interrupted. “Leave Zim’s mate alone, Dib stink!” He stood in front of Cry blocking off her view of Dib. “Zim? How did you get so tall suddenly? And what do you mean by mate? Cry, what does he mean by that?” Dib inquired pocking his head around Zim to confer with Cry. “Zim, t’aminde, please go take a seat while I explain the situation to Dib.” Zim reluctantly did as she asked and let his mate speak freely to the earthling. “Well that was easier that I thought” she said not really to Dib but to herself. “Anyway, to answer your never-ending questions in brief. I’m Zim’s mate now and yes I did it out of my own freewill.” She said with a grin, this was the first time she’s told anyone of her new status. She went on to explain what happened last night and how exactly the window got broken. “I’ll replace it” she assured. “So, let me get this straight, you guys decided to become mates, after talking things out yesterday, and now you’ll be together forever?” Dib didn’t seem completely on board with the idea considering his tone “That’s the idea, he’s my partner and I his, until death do, we part. It’s actually kinda illegal in both our cultures, but we decided to take that risk. Either way they’ll need to accept him as their new prince.” Cry couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth before it was too late. Dib’s eyes widened “You’re royalty! Why didn’t you tell us! You own an entire Empire!” She sighed getting ready to answer the new onslaught of questions Dib would have for her. “Actually, my mom owns an Empire I’m just next in line, and I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d react this way.” Dib seemed to ignore her last comment. “But you’re still a space princess! That’s so cool! That means you have armies and servants to do whatever you want!” Dib resembled a child on Christmas morning in this moment, realising his new alien friend is an alien princess. “Yes, I do but a good Queen doesn’t depend on those kinds of things, a true leader uses tact and wit to get out of any situation” She recited the words her mother taught her perfectly while crossing her arms. “Wait, this still doesn’t explain how Zim got so freakishly tall” Cry blinked a couple times than remembered her mate’s sudden height. “I can’t really explain that myself, he just kinda grew overnight. When I asked about it, he just gloated and claimed it to be normal for his kind. My theory is that the shock from mating with me triggered some sort of dormant gene.” Dib rubbed his chin trying to analyze the situation for himself. “In Zim’s culture his new height would put him in a position of power, making this kind of thing super rare.” Dib said allowed as if trying to piece things together. “I know, but you and I both know Zim is pretty different form other Irkens, I just figured it’s because he’s defective.” Dib summary of Zim’s new social status gave Cry an interesting and dangerous idea that she would need to mull over. Before she could say anything, the bell rang indicating that the students should head to their first period class.

Cry played the diligent earth student and walked down the hall to her class. We couldn’t have the earthlings suspect anything when all was going so well. Even if the inhabitants of this planet where complete morons. During her analysis on the intelligence of the human population, a familiar hand covered her mouth from behind. Then she was being dragged out of the busy hallway. Cry knew full well it was Zim from the felling of his gloved hand and his familiar smell. He smelt almost like a mixture of musk and pine floor cleaner. Not unpleasant and it gave a soothing feeling to his partner. As soon as they were out of view, Zim shoved them both in the nearest janitor’s closet.

He took his hand off her mouth finally. “Zim! What the hell are you doing? We have class.” “Shush mate, feeble earth education serves us no purpose! Instead I can think of better ways to occupy ourselves” She blushed understanding what her mate meant. Her growing lust didn’t erase the shock at Zim’s perverted behavior. What have I done; I’ve created a monster! Zim attacked her mouth immediately shoving his longue tongue as far as he could down her throat. Her being smaller than him now, allowed for Zim to pick her up and hold her against the wall. His rough treatment of her made her knees fell like jelly. His new dominating height made her fell so small and helpless. And God did it turn her on! When he grew bored of violating her mouth, she expected him to put her back down to allow her to remove her clothes. Instead, four metal spider legs came out of his PAK and held her limbs in place against the wall. She yelped in surprise, but she couldn’t say she didn’t like it. Zim used his free hands to unbutton her blouse revealing her smooth mounds and tail coiled around her waist. Without any warning Zim groped her breast, squeezing rather roughly and pinching her nipples. Cry gasped and moaned, loving the feeling of being played with like a toy. “Zim, oh, please let me touch you!” Her begging came out in whines. “NO! You’re being punishes for letting Dib-stink near you!” He growled, startling Cry a bit. This must be some sort of primal instinct in his dormant gene. He harshly flipped Cry around, so her face was against the wall and her rear jutted out for his viewing. His spider limbs still restricted all her movement. With perfect precision, Zim reached up her skirt and pulled down her panties letting them fall to her ankles. Where did he learn to do that? Cry couldn’t keep herself from letting out a shout when Zim plunged his fingers in her swollen needy pussy. She prayed to one outside heard her. “Yes, so wet and ready for Zim. My perfect little mate” he muttered under his breath as if compelled by some sort of force. His possessive words made her shiver, this was so hot! Never did she expect him to be so dominant and demanding. She could get used to this. Cry heard the shuffling of fabric as Zim was most likely lowering his leggings. The anticipation was killing her, she squirmed as much as she could, begging for Zim to just take her. With on swift movement from, Cry got what she craved. His entire length was comfortably sheaved inside her, “Please Zim! Please move I can’t wait any longer!” Tears of frustration prickled her eyes. “Such a good girl” he cooed “Zim will provide all you need. You will give me all I desire, yes? Perhaps you will even give me smeets, yes?” Zim wrapped his hand around her tail and gave a sharp tug making Cry release a filthy moan. Just as he promised, Zim complied to her demands and started to thrust violently, bottoming out with every stroke and slamming into her aching cervix. More tears fell from Cry’s eyes, not from pain but from cheer unadulterated pleasure. “Yes! Zim! I’ll give you whatever you want just don’t stop! Please!” She didn’t even bother to keep her voice down anymore, neither of them cared who heard in that moment. Zim continued his assault on her poor pussy, he pulled her tail and squeezed her plump rear to elicit more sweet sounds form his mate’s mouth. His brutal pace caused Cry’s face to slam into the wall and his metal limbs to squeeze her harder. Cry screamed as she came her pussy gripping Zim and straining his movement. She could feel the contracting and pulsing of Zim’s amazing cock. “You feel so good Zim! Fuck me harder!” She knew Zim was close, but she edged him on in hopes of another mind-blowing orgasm. Luckily, her lover complied and dug his hands in her plump hips. He slammed her like a battering ram, Cry’s eyes rolled back, her hoarse voice let out another loud mewl as she came again. Zim cried out as he buried himself to the hilt, and painted his mate’s walls with his thick cold cum. They gasped for air and tried to get their bearings. Neither noticed the janitor open the door and shut It immediately after getting a glimpse of the inside.

After Zim’s little surprise escapade, it was about time for lunch. Upon entering the cafeteria, Cry asked him to go fetch them suitable snacks. “It’s the least you can do after bruising my wrist and ankles so badly.” With this reasoning he obliged and took off to find some glorious cheese puffs. With her mate now occupied, she searched for the Membrane siblings to fill them in on the idea she’d been considering. Spotting them at their usual table, she rushed over “You guys! Listen up I have an idea that would please both your and my people.” She hurriedly took a seat next to Gaz “Does it involve nuclear bombs?” Gaz inquired poking her lunch with a fork. “In a way, I guess, but that’s not the point!” Cry stood at attention as if leading a war counsel meeting. “If Zim can be considered a Tallest now, I think I can get my foot in the door for a plan to overthrow the Irken empire.” Dib looked up at her from across the table, she could practically see the hamster wheel running in his head. “How exactly are you gonna overthrow an evil Empire using Zim of all people as your secret weapon?” He didn’t look convinced to say the least. “Well it’s actually simple, Zim is my mate making him the prince of Valarya.” Dib just stared waiting to see where she was going with this. “Also, with his new height he’s got a claim to the command of the Irken Empire. If I get support for a war campaign, we can overthrow the current Tallests and put Zim in power.” So far, what the princess was suggesting sounded bat-shit-crazy to Dib. “With Zim and I both in power we can unite our Empires and bring peace once and for all” Cry slammed her fist to the table to drive her point home. “Then I’ll make earth an official part of the Empire, you’ll live peacefully and as advanced as we are.” Dib raised an eyebrow at the alien’s sudden enthusiasm for war. “What makes you think Zim will be on board with this? How do you know he’ll be a good ruler and not turn on you?” Cry sat pack down and clasped her hands together. “Zim is my mate. I love him and him me. I admit it’ll take some convincing on my part, but the Tallests disgraced him and see him as a pawn. Once I show him, we can rule the galaxy together, he’ll jump at the opportunity.” Dib cocked his head to the side. “Okay, well if you’re sure you can keep him under control then I trust you. But how are you gonna get support?” Cry twiddled her thumbs. “Well you see the only problem is I gotta run it past my Mother for her military aide…And Goddess knows she’s not gonna be happy.” “Wait. You haven’t told your parents about Zim yet?” Gaz looked up from her game to see if she was serious. “Yeah looks like I’m gonna have to…How do you earthlings put it? Face the music?” On that note Zim returned carrying an entire vending machine. He dropped it on the ground next to the table, shattering the glass. “Does this please my love?” The panting Irken asked. Cry blinked a couple times processing what just happened. “Um... Yes, Thank you my love.” She smiled at him.

The rest of the school day went as normal, despite Zim following Cry everywhere she went to “Assure her safety” as he put it. This didn’t really bother her, being a princess, she was used to having bodyguards follow her around. When the alien couple returned to the base where they both resided. Cry got a sunken feeling in her stomach; she knew that she would need to call her mother tell her about Zim and beg for her support. Well it’s now of never, she went up to her room, took a deep breath and requested in the steadiest voice she could muster. “Computer, Call my Mother.” “Affirmative” The large monitor started to process the connection until her mother’s image popped up on screen. She looked poised ad serene as usual…she probably wouldn’t be after she breaks the news. “Hello, Mother” Cry said shakily knowing what was coming. “Cry O’kamura! It’s been nearly a month and you didn’t think to contact your own Mother! You could have been dead for all we know! Your father and I were worried!” Cry cringed hearing her Mother berate her. Man, this wasn’t even going to be the half of it. “I’m sorry mom, but my mission is going well. In fact, I have a proposition for you. I have a solid plan to overthrow the Irken empire.” Her mother looked shocked. She’d never heard her daughter have any war initiative before. “But It involves some things you may not be too pleased about so you gotta promise not to get mad.” The Queen rolled her eyes. How childish. “Alright, Cry I promise not to get mad. Now what’s this amazing plan of yours?” Cry cleared her throat, welp, this is were she dies, because her mom was definitely gonna kill her. “I’m-mated-to-a-very-tall-Irken-that-I-met-here-on-earth-and-I-want-to-put-him-on-the-Irken-thrown-and-unite-our-Empires.” She let out in a single breath. She looked at the screen to see her mother pinching the bridge of her nose. “Let me make this clear. You’ve been on that planet for not even a week and you’ve mated an Irken!” The Empress looked back up at her daughter. “I can’t say I’m surprised; you always know how to keep everyone guessing. How did you even manage to seduce an Irken? Especially a tall one.” “Actually, I think he’s defective, hence being sent to this backwater planet. But I believe that with his new height status, the Irkens will accept him as their new Tallest. The idea is to overthrow the current Tallests with your military support. Ultimately to place Zim in command with a reformed Irken society.” Her Mother looked to be registering her daughter words. “I’m glad you’re taking an interest in military ideas t’elinte, but this plan seems a little risky even for my standards” “Memorable leaders take risks for the good of their people. Don’t you see mother? This is our chance to unite the galaxy under one Empire. I swore I would prove myself and this is my shot.” Her mother smiled. “Well you certainly have your Father’s determination, let me discuss this with the military counsel. I think your marital status could indeed give us leeway to hatch a plot like this.” Cry smiled back at the Queen. “Then you agree? I have your support?” Empress E’liria put her hand to the screen affectionately “My daughter, you always manage to pull threw and you’ll be an excellent Queen, and hopefully a great Irken Consort.” She put her hand to the screen to mimic her Mom’s “It’s a deal then.” The warm moment between Mother and daughter was suddenly interrupted by the bedroom door slamming. Cry knew it was Zim immediately, he must have eavesdropped on her call. “Mother I need to go; I have some things to clear up. Please keep me updated on the plan’s proceedings.” E’liria nodded and hung up. Cry bolted after Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T’aminde – darling  
> T’elinte- Sweetie


	9. How to launch a Coo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle calling the pot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is late and short (just like my period) but I'm in the process of moving. Thank you so much!

She finally caught up to Zim in the kitchen. “Zim stop! Let me explain!” They stood across from each other, like two cowboys ready to draw at high noon. “STAY AWAY FROM ME.” He pointed at her accusingly. “Zim calm down! Just listen to me, let me explain!” She started stepping closer to Zim but he only took more steps back. This was their argument in the lab all over again. “No! You took advantage of Zim. You used me! You only want to use Zim to destroy the Irken Empire!” Cry struggled in her mind on how to deescalate the situation. Goddess what a mess! She had to get through to him somehow. “Zim, listen I’m just trying to do what’s good for everyone, including you.” Quickly, she started to appeal to his desires in hopes to sway him. “Just think about it, you can be the new tallest, the galaxy can be ours!” Even though she was very aware of how crazy she sounded, Zim did look intrigued. “How can you possibly have the power to take down the almighty tallest!?” Cry took this as a queue to explain her plan. “I’m going to get my Empires to help usurp the Irken Empire. Then we will put you in command. As my mate we can unite the Empires and be an unstoppable powerhouse.” Cry raised her fist in the air for dramatic effect. Was Zim rubbing off on her? “My mother and the war counsel are currently hatching a plan, but you need to trust me Zim! I’m you’re partner and I just want to make you happy!”

Thankfully, Cry watched Zim’s expression go from angry to pleased. He has that smile on his face that only meant trouble. Despite his obvious change in mood, Zim still kept a defensive stance, like he wanted something more. “Zim admits that the chance to become the almighty tallest is intriguing.” Cry grinned. So, he forgives her and agrees, that’s good right? “But I demand penance for proceeding this coo without my knowledge.” What could her mate possibly want, that is better than the chance to be the ruler of his Empire? Surely, the chance to rule the known universe by her side would be enough. Right? “In exchange for taking part in your foolish plan. You will give me smeets!” Cry stood there, blanked face, trying to process his request. “Smeets? Do you mean…a baby?” He couldn’t be serious.

This was a joke, right? But when did Zim ever joke? “Precisely! You will give Zim glorious smeets! That will be your punishment for trespassing me!” Cry shivered nervously. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. “I-I thought your kind d-didn’t reproduce naturally anymore.” She couldn’t keep her voice form shaking despite not wanting to show weakness. “Yes, well I! the almighty tallest Zim! will change that! I wish to know what the process is like. I want MY own special smeets produced from MY mate because that is what I deserve.” She could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. Was Zim narcissistic enough to force her to experience a pregnancy that hasn’t been accomplished in hundreds of years? Who was she kidding? Of course, he is! “This way when you and I cease to exist. Our amazing smeets will take our place.” First, he calls her foolish for wanting to usurp Irken command. Then he plans to bring back the old ways of Irken reproduction, after it’s been outlawed for centuries. So, he wants to create a monarchal bloodline for the Irken empire? She hated admitting it, but she slowly started to understand the method to his madness.

Even if the idea of an alien pregnancy scared her. She figured it was fair since she went behind her partner’s back. “Alright, I’ll consider your absolutely batshit request after the coo is successful.” She smirked to herself, No way was he going to throw a tantrum and get his way again! He would do things on her terms from now on! Besides, part of her hoped that Zim would wait longer than that. Maybe he would think about his request for a while before following through? “Or, you can consider it done.” Zim grinned rather maliciously. Her mate proceeded to reach in his pocket and pull out a small T-shaped piece of plastic by the string. Cry’s eyes widened… No. He couldn’t have. That couldn’t be. Surely, he wouldn’t do something so devious, right? “Zim…That better not be what I think it is.” Zim started to laugh manically. “Indeed, it is! Oh mate of mine. I removed this infernal blockade while you were unconscious. Since we are united, you will have so use for it!” Cry’s shock flooded into rage. “YOU REMOVED MY INTRAUTERINE DEVICE!” She couldn’t believe he did something so violating behind her back! “It seems the tables have…flipped. Now you are the one who feels the betrayal!” He waved the device in the air as he struggled to remember the correct idiom. She hated to admit that he was right. He really did reverse the emotions in the room. “Listen Zim. I’m gonna forgive you just this once. But we need to swear to not keep things from each other anymore.” Her Irken nodded in agreement, still with a vile grin on his face. “Good, now that we’re understood. You’re going to put that back in me!” “I don’t think so, we have a deal, remember?” Before his mate could protest anymore, he snapped the little plastic bar in half. Tossing the small pieces to the ground. She gasped in response, and he smiled with the biggest shit-eating grin that she’d ever seen. “Not to worry Valaryan! Zim will take good care of you and our smeet.” The female opened her mouth to ream him out about her potential pregnancy. But before she could lay into him, an alert was heard going on upstairs. Her mother was calling.

She and Zim rushed up to the monitor set up in the bedroom awaiting the Empress’s response. Soon the connection went through and Cry’s mother, along with five other Valaryans, appeared on screen. “Hello again T’aminde. Ah, this must be your new mate, Zim? Correct?” The Queens eyes narrowed, she looked at the Irken like a spec of dirt. Cry didn’t expect any less form her mother. “Yes, Mom this is Zim. Zim this is Mom.” E’liria frowned at Cry’s nonchalant manner in introducing her to her new Son-in-law. To Cry’s embarrassment, Zim opened his mouth. Not that she expected him to keep shut through the entire call. “Your offspring has chosen very wisely Empress! I am the almighty Zim! Whom will soon rule the universe!” The Empress looked at her daughter with eyebrow raised as if to say “Really?” “Trust me mother. He’s not as bad as he seems.” She tried to preserve her mates’ image, even if he had just violated her privacy not a couple minutes before. “Alright, if you say so, dear. My counsel and I have discussed the plan you’ve proposed, and we are in agreeance.” Cry could’ve shrieked with excitement, but she tried to stay composed in front of the war counsel. She’s still required to act like the crown heir should. “I’m glad to hear it. So, what does the counsel suggest as the next course of action?” One of the older Valaryan men stepped up to the screen. “Princess, the counsel believes you both should make your way to Valarya as quickly as possible. The Empress has expressed her desire to have you lead a command on the war front during this coo.” Just as she thought, her mother always got her way and it seems she would be fighting on the war front after all. “Understood, my team and I will be on our way tomorrow.” “Your team?” The Queen interrupted. “Yes, I have some very reliable earthlings that I’ll need.” Cry had already made the decision to bring the membrane family with her. She felt that their knowledge and support could be a great help to her plans. Plus, she couldn’t bring herself to leave her new friends behind. They certainly deserved to come with her after the kindness they showed her. “Alright, make your preparations and leave as quickly as possible. We’ll be anticipating your arrival. Good luck Princess.” The counsel and the Empress saluted before ending the call. Cry turned to Zim who was coming back from his own salute stance. “Looks like we’ve got works to do.” Zim nodded and smiled. “I’ll fetch Gir and prepare the ship.” With that he dashed out, leaving his mate to retrieve all else that may be needed, including the Membranes.


End file.
